Bakura's Song
by Sdrive
Summary: This is a song Bakura's singing to the tune of Frarer Shaka (I don't know how to spell it sorry) Everything else is too long to update so I did this
1. Bakura's Song

Sdrive: Hey everybody this is a little song fic to the tune of Farer  
shaka, (I have no clue how you actually spell it). I was on the bus with  
my friend when I started making up the words and singing it to my friend.  
I figured I'd post it. This is just for fun and Bakura is the one singing  
it. Enjoy.  
I am E-vil,  
I am E-vil,  
My names Ba-Kura,  
My names Ba-kura,  
I like to blow stuff up,  
I'm going to rule the world,  
My names Ba-kura.  
My names Ba-kura.  
I am E-vil  
I am E-vil,  
My names Ba-kura,  
My names Ba-kura,  
If you don't watch ouuut,  
I might just shouuuuuuut.  
Your going to the Shadow Realm  
Your going to the Shadow Realm.  
Sdrive: That was fun. It's not that good so if you Flame it I really won't  
care. Oh By the way I don't own Yugioh. A bit late but that's ok. Power  
to the Hikari's 


	2. I am Tea

Sdrive: Wow People actually liked this? I feel touched. And highly insane BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Any way.since people actually liked this I think I will right a second chapter. I really wasn't going to but I guess I will. This time I think it will feature HMMM.TEA!  
Tea: ^_^  
Sdrive: So Hear We GO (get it HEAR instead of HERE, *cricket chirping* I give up)  
I am Te-a  
I am Te-a  
Trust in your deck  
Trust in your deck  
If you believe  
Your cards will never leave  
You in the dark  
You in the dark  
I am Te-a  
I am Te-a  
Friends are Great  
Friends are Great  
If you don't have friends then  
I'll lend you one of my speeches  
So you'll have friends  
So you'll have friends  
Sdrive: I hope I'm not Over doing it.  
Tea: I'm sure your not, because you're my friend and.WHACK!  
Sdrive: Now, Tch, how'd this hammer get into my hand? Oh well. And by the by, if you use one of Tea's Friendship speeches, I don't think you will have many friends. Just ask Tea  
Tea: x_x  
Sdrive: Oh well. Review If you like. Send ideas as to which character I should have singing next and if I should change the song. Power to the Hikari's 


	3. Yugi's Song

Sdrive: HEYYYYYYYY KIDS I'm Binkey The Clown. Well not really. I'm  
actually sdrive and I'm righting another chapter of Bakura's Song. Only  
now it will be called Yugi's Song. This idea was given to me by Nadako.  
Well the first few lines any way.  
Shi: I think you are probably the worst Hikari ever.  
Sdrive: Why?  
Shi: I think you are ugly.  
Sdrive: You look just like me.  
Shi: Well, FEAR ME!!!  
Sdrive: right-_- well enjoy^__^  
  
I am Yugi  
I am Yugi  
And I'm short  
And I'm short  
I have the Puzzle  
Bukara wants to kill me  
He want's to sewnd me to the Shadow Realm  
Send me to the Shadow Realm  
*Millennium Puzzle starts to glow*  
I am Yami  
I am Yami  
I am really old  
I am really old  
I'm the one who duels  
I made Pegasus look like a fool  
I'm super cool  
I'm super cool.  
  
Sdrive: that was fun.  
Shi: I will rule the world  
Sdrive: Shi, are you pondering what I'm pondering  
Shi: I think so Sdrive, but aren't I already a crazed psycho killer.  
Sdrive: Although this is true I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't own  
YGO-_-  
Shi: And you never will.  
Sdrive: Oh by the way, my stories won't have Yami doing all the dueling its  
just that Yami is overly obsessed with himself, kind of like Kaiba.  
Kaiba: I heard that.  
Sdrive: whatever. Review please. Power to the Hikari's.  
Shi: Stop saying that.  
Sdrive: NO! 


	4. Kaiba's Song

Sdrive: Hi I'm here Writing about Kaiba  
Shi: When will you write one about me?  
Sdrive: Whats today?  
Shi: Monday.  
Sdrive: hmm..Tuesday, Wednesday, thur..NEVER!  
Shi: You really need to die, or at least get a new wardrobe.  
Sdrive: whatever, I no own Yugioh but I do own my yami. By the by I stole  
the first part of Kaiba's from Nadako. Ok I didn't steal it but she wrote  
it into my reviews and I liked it so much that I decided to use it. Thanks  
^__^. Oh also, the person who has been saying bad things and swears too  
much in my reviews is a kid who goes to my school and he's a moron. Sorry  
if any one is offended by this person. Enjoy the fic.  
I am Kaiba  
I am Kaiba  
I'm damn rich  
I'm damn rich  
I'm to egotistic  
Soon I'll go ballistic  
I can't beat Yugi  
I can't beat Yugi  
I am Kaiba  
I am Kaiba  
I'm the CEO  
I'm the CEO  
My board members try to kill me  
Mokuba likes Yugi  
My life's a shit hole  
My life's a Shit hole  
Sdrive: Well that's that. Thanks Nadako. Power to the Hikari's. 


	5. Malik's Song

Sdrive: Ok, Malik time.  
I am Malik  
I am Malik  
I have The Rod  
I have The Rod  
My best friend is Bakura  
I wish I could date Sakura  
My Yami's Insane  
My Yami's Insane.  
I am Malik  
I am Malik  
I love Sugar  
I love Sugar  
When I have some Suga'  
I'll date Card Captor Sakura  
My Yami's insane  
My Yami's insane.  
Sdrive: Oh, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I sure wish I did.  
Shi: Ra your annoying.  
Sdrive: DEAL WITH IT! No Malik doesn't date Sakura. But maybe that will  
be a cool crossover, or at least a very weird story with random insane  
things happening. Please R&R. Power to the Hikari's 


	6. Joey's Song

Sdrive: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry, between School and Other stories I sort of haven't found the time to write another of these. Well, I'm writing it now. I looked at the reviews and thought this is pretty popular so I should write more so here I go.  
  
I am Joey  
  
I am Joey  
  
I like food  
  
I like food  
  
Pizza, cake, and dougnuts,  
  
French fries, and salted peanuts  
  
They are great  
  
They are great  
  
I am Joey  
  
I am Joey  
  
I like to eat  
  
I like to eat  
  
My sisters names Serenity  
  
My best friends name is Yugi  
  
I'M NOT A DOG  
  
I'M NOT A DOG.  
  
Sdrive: I hope you all liked it.  
  
Joey: Now that I have sang that I'm not a dog I don't want to hear anymore wise cracks.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up dog.  
  
Joey: GRRR.  
  
Sdrive: Oh boy I get to go ref a fight. Power to the Hikari's 


	7. The Yami's Song

Sdrive: Haven't worked on it so here it is. I own nothing.  
  
We are the Yamis  
  
We are the Yamis  
  
We are Evil  
  
Yami: Cept Me!  
  
We are Evil  
  
Yami: Cept Me!  
  
We like to blow stuff uuuup,  
  
Run over people with Truuuucks  
  
Yami: They do but not me!  
  
Yami: They do but not me!  
  
We are the Yamis  
  
We are the Yamis  
  
We are gonna get you!  
  
We are gonna get you!  
  
We'll throw you in the clossset,  
  
Put you in a hair neeet  
  
Yugi: What the Hell?  
  
Yugi: What the Hell?  
  
Sdrive: There ya go. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
